


Сказка из города на болоте

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная Земля. Почти все как у нас. За одним исключением – у нас на Земле потерявшие память ангелы бродяжничеством не занимаются…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка из города на болоте

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Город на болоте](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616248) by [RkuHeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko). 



> Спин-офф к "Городу на болоте".

«Они шли вдвоем по улице, и ангела снова наполняло то самое чувство, ощущение тихого счастья. Кончики крыльев нервно подрагивали, грозя распуститься в любой момент. Кажется, начиналась новая сказка…  
Сказка из города на болоте.»

************************

Увидев заброшенный дом и лестницу, ведущую в подвал, мальчишка только хмыкнул.  
\- А ты уверен, что ты не маньяк? – спросил он у ангела, на всякий случай, отодвинувшись от него подальше.  
\- Да, - ангел пожал плечами. Он помолчал немного, пытаясь вспомнить какое-то замысловатое слово. – Я – бомж.  
\- Ну-ну, - мальчишка шмыгнул носом.  
Ангел прошел вперед и начал спускаться по лестнице. Толкнул дверь в подвал, зажег тусклую лампочку под потолком. Электричество было честно своровано из соседней трансформаторной будки. С проводами ангелу всегда помогал разобраться один из знакомых. Когда трезвый бывал.  
Впрочем, свет ангел включил исключительно для мальчишки. Сам же он хорошо видел почти в полной темноте.  
Бродяжка осторожно спустился по лестнице и одним глазком заглянул внутрь. Его взгляду открылось небольшое помещение со старыми пыльными трубами по темным стенам. Цементный потолок и бетонный пол, на котором валялись драные выцветшие половики, бывшие когда-то, вероятно, ковровыми дорожками на кухне какой-нибудь рачительной хозяйки. В одном углу виднелась сваренная из чугунных листов печка. Видимо, на случай холодной зимы. Кровать была настоящая, двуспальная, но зато без ножек; она лежала на досках, ненамного возвышаясь над полом, и была застелена и забросана всевозможными тряпками и линялыми одеялами. В глубине подвала громоздились железные ящики, в которых хранились продукты и консервы. Возле дверей, рядом с кроватью, освещенное дневным светом маленького закопченного окошка, стояло старое продавленное кресло. А рядом с ножками кресла…  
\- У тебя есть кошка? – спросил мальчишка, войдя в подвал.  
\- Что? Где? – ангел встрепенулся и резко обернулся на его голос.  
\- Да вон же у тебя блюдце кошачье стоит, - указал бродяжка на пол возле кресла, где действительно стояла пустая тарелка. Из которой ела она.  
\- Да. У меня… была… кошка, - сказал ангел, пересиливая себя. Слова давались с трудом.  
\- И где она? – вот любопытный пацан.  
Ангел печально помотал головой.  
\- Что, сдохла?  
Ангел моргнул. Она никак не могла сдохнуть! Какое грубое слово! Он никогда не скажет о ней так. Это будет равносильно предательству по отношению к ней. Хотя, если он ответит мальчишке, что кошка умерла, то тот будет считать его слабаком. Как минимум.  
Но как же так случилось? Почему ее больше нет с ним?  
Сердце сжалось, а потом резко вздрогнуло, словно пытаясь выпрыгнуть наружу.  
Ангел моргнул, беспомощно уставившись на малолетнего бродяжку.  
Тот, аккуратно кашлянув в кулак, сказал:  
\- Извини, я понимаю… Кхм… Знаешь, у меня… кхм… тоже… однажды хомячок был… - мальчишка хрюкнул и сложился пополам от кашля.  
Ангел растерянно наблюдал за ним, улавливая постепенно краснеющими ушами, как кашель превращается в звонкий издевательский смех.  
\- Ой, уморил! Ха-ха!.... Хомячок! Нет, ты понимаешь? Ха-ха! У меня… хомячок… Гы!  
Смех перешел в настоящий кашель.  
Ангел прошел мимо мальчишки и поднялся по лестнице, выйдя обратно на улицу. Ему было мерзко. Его словно в грязь окунули.  
Отсмеявшись и откашлявшись, мальчишка выбежал вслед за ним.  
\- Эй, музыкант, ну ты чего, а? Ну я же просто так, для прикола. Ну, я не подумал!  
Ангел поджал губы. Несмотря на наглость бродяжки, его было жалко.  
\- Ты откуда? – спросил ангел.  
\- Что значит, откуда, - набычился парень.  
\- Ты из дома сбежал? Давно?  
\- А тебе какая разница? Что, возвращать меня будешь?  
\- Мне без разницы. – Ангел постоял на пороге, посмотрел, прищурившись, на яркое зеленоватое солнце и вернулся обратно в подвал, кипятить воду для макарон и открывать консервы с тушенкой.  
Мальчишка нехотя пошел вслед за ним.  
Сразу видно, что бродяжничает он недавно. Может быть даже, всего неделю.  
Он так скептично смотрел на то, как ангел заливал макароны кипятком, что ему захотелось прогнать наглеца. Но ангел смолчал.  
Так же молча, он протянул мальчишке тарелку с макаронами и куском тушенки. Мальчишка шмыгнул носом в благодарность и, аккуратно присев на краешек кровати, принялся за еду.  
Несмотря на взгляды, которым он удостаивал эти макароны, ел он их жадно и торопливо. Может, не один день голодал.  
Налив ему чаю в оловянную мятую кружку, ангел сел в кресло и, упершись локтями в подлокотники, опустил подбородок на сплетенные вместе пальцы. И стал наблюдать.  
Отставив вскоре опустевшую тарелку, мальчишка принялся за горячий чай.  
\- Слушай, а имя у тебя есть? – спросил ангел.  
Мальчишка, держа горячую кружку пальцами, обернутыми в рукава своей куртки, кивнул:  
\- Триш…  
\- Это что, имя?  
\- А что тебе не нравится? – угрюмо буркнул мальчишка.  
\- Да нет, ничего… - ангел замолчал.  
От горячего, у мальчишки выступила на лбу испарина. Он вытерся тыльной стороной руки и продолжил пить чай. Ангел наблюдал за ним и ждал…  
Вот Триш допил чай и, поставив кружку на колени, принялся беспечно осматриваться по сторонам. Точнее, это он думает, что это выглядит беспечно. А на самом деле, он просто ждет, когда его попросят отсюда.  
Триш… ну и имечко! Сам только что придумал или вычитал где-то?  
Ангел проводил взглядом правую руку Триша, которая, сжавшись в кулачок, прикрыла зевающий рот мальчишки. Да, все правильно. Он себя сейчас очень плохо чувствует. А из-за горячей пищи, его должно потянуть в сон.  
\- Я еще немного посижу, можно? – спросил, наконец, Триш слабым голосом.  
\- Оставайся, сколько хочешь, - равнодушно проговорил ангел, про себя добавив: «пока я тебя не вылечу, по крайней мере».  
\- Ага, спасибо… - мальчишка зевнул еще раз.  
\- Давай я возьму, - предложил ангел, забирая кружку из ослабевших пальцев.  
\- Слушай, а у тебя тут здорово, - пробормотал Триш. – Ничего, если я…  
\- Ничего, - ответил тихим голосом ангел.  
Парнишка поудобнее устроился в кровати. Потом начал клевать носом. Потом – лег на бок. Потом…  
Ангел снял с него обувь, грязную куртку и укрыл одеялами. Потушил свет, закрыл входную дверь. Вернулся к Тришу, мирно посапывающему на кровати. Протянул руку и положил кончики пальцев ему на лицо.  
У мальчишки был жар.  
Но он еще не спал. С трудом приоткрыв глаза, Триш встревожено пробормотал:  
\- Э-эй, музыкант, ты чего это творишь, а? Вот лапать меня не надо только. Я не из таких, я не этот…  
\- Дурак, - бросил ангел и отвернулся.  
Скоро мальчишка заснул.  
Через час ему стало жарко, и он сбросил с себя все одеяла, а также теплые джинсы и свитер с рубахой, оставшись в одной футболке и штанах. Еще через пятнадцать минут его начало знобить, а ангел заново укрыл его одеялами, заправленными в свежие пододеяльники. Запасы чистого белья у него были, правда, ветхие и с заплатками. Сам ангел менял себе белье редко. Стиль жизни как-то к этому не располагал. Но сейчас, из-за мальчишки, простыни надо будет часто менять. Вот прошло минут еще двадцать, - а Триш снова мокрый, как мышь, старается сбросить край одеяла, укрывающий его ноги. Вот ведь беспокойный больной ему попался! Ангел вздохнул. Жаль, что неоткуда достать лекарства. Денег у него не было. Ничего. Организм у мальчишки крепкий, авось и сам справится. Лишь бы не было воспаления легких…  
До вечера ангел выполнял роль внимательной и чуткой сиделки. Менял Тришу одежду и поправлял одеяла. Подавал кружки с горячим чаем и провожал под руку в… в общем, провожал, если надо было.  
К вечеру мальчишке, вроде бы, стало полегче. Кажется, жар спал. Ангел снова протянул руку к лицу Триша и положил пальцы ему на лоб.  
\- Что? – вскинулся мальчишка.  
\- Не волнуйся, я просто температуру проверяю, - снизошел до объяснений ангел.  
\- Мог бы у меня спросить, - пробурчал Триш.  
\- Я думал, ты снова заснул.  
\- Хм, дождался, пока я заснул, а сам…  
\- Слушай, да кому ты сейчас такой нужен, а?  
\- Чё?  
Ангел негромко рассмеялся, глядя на возмущенное лицо Триша, обрамленное спутанными волосами, со следом шва от подушки на правой щеке.  
\- Лежи и болей спокойно. Я сейчас ненадолго выйду, не волнуйся.  
\- А ты куда, - с подозрением спросил мальчишка.  
\- Там где-то на этажах, кажется, еще одна кровать была, - ангел ткнул пальцем в потолок. Он собирался принести в подвал еще один топчан. – Не с тобой же вместе мне спать ложиться.  
\- Ты что, в другом месте будешь спать?  
\- Нет, здесь. Просто матрас принесу.  
\- А ты сам сможешь? - Триш с сомнением оглядел ангела с ног до головы. – Ты такой худющий, что на девицу похож. Может, тебе помочь донести?  
Ангел негромко фыркнул. Сперва его обвиняют в странных домогательствах, теперь сравнивают с девушкой… интересные, однако, комплексы у этого подростка. Или сейчас вся молодежь такая?  
\- Лежи, болей. Чтобы спал к моему возвращению.  
И ангел направился к выходу из подвала, по пути… чуть не поддав ногой пустое кошачье блюдце. Он запнулся, потом бережно поднял ее блюдце и вышел вместе с ним прочь.  
\- Почему тебя нет? Как же я смогу без тебя жить?  
\- Мяу?  
\- Ты была единственным существом, которое привязало к себе мое сердце!  
\- Ну-ну…  
\- Почему ты должна была умереть? Кто так решил? Кто? Тот, кто дал мне крылья? Это Он принимает решения? Это Он отмеряет нам сроки? Он распоряжается всем? Почему Он только отнимает то, что мы находим и обретаем с таким трудом? Почему???  
Блюдце выпало из безвольной руки и разлетелось вдребезги на мельчайшие осколки, словно было создано из тончайшего льдистого хрусталя. Ангел всхлипнул и со всего размаху уронил себя на колени. Тело вздрогнуло, встретившись с полом. Спина выгнулась крутой дугой, отбросив от себя прочь крылья.  
Больно! Больно…  
Когда слезы текут по щекам – это так больно. Больно молчать, потому что за дверью – чужой тебе человек, незнакомый мальчишка. Больно держать в себе мысли и чувства. Хочется остаться наедине с собой и своим горем.  
\- С кем ты прощаешься? Со мной или со своей эгоистичной любовью, а? – она подошла и присела рядом. Хвост элегантно, как завиток палантина, островком окружил ее ноги. – Терять свои чувства – это всегда очень больно.  
\- Значит, я – эгоист? Замкнулся только на себе и начал лелеять свою боль… свою потерю… больше, чем тебя? Ведь ты мне дорога, а не я сам!  
\- Не стыдись; все люди – эгоисты. Самопожертвование положено только в разумных пределах, знаешь ли.  
\- Зачем ты меня утешаешь?  
\- Считай, что я – твой ангел-хранитель!  
\- Хм! Ага, у ангела?  
\- Да, - она таинственно и медленно моргнула, – почему у ангела не может быть особенного хранителя? Я – твоя первая любовь.  
Ангел вздрогнул. Он понял, что никогда не говорил ей этих слов.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сдавленно и удивленно прошептал он, протягивая к ней руки, чтобы крепко обнять ее маленькое гибкое тело…  
Руки зачерпнули пустоту.

Когда ангел вернулся в подвал, Триш уже спал. Положив пару найденных матрасов на застеленный коврами пол, ангел расстелил себе кровать. Почему-то хотелось света. Особенно после пребывания во тьме собственных переживаний. Достав маленькую свечку, ангел чиркнул спичкой. Желтый огонек заплясал на тонком черном фитиле. Поставив свечу на пол, ангел опустился на свою новую кровать.  
Спать не хотелось совершенно. А вот мальчишка, на зависть, спал как убитый.  
Ангел вздохнул и опять подумал о ней. Ему внезапно вспомнилось, как она любила играть с кончиком его косы. И как ему нравилось, расплетая волосы, расчесывать их, наблюдая, как она лежит рядом. Вспомнился ленивый прищур ее глаз, скрывающий под веками огонек игривого внимания. Стоит только ему зазеваться, – как она хватала прядь его волос и тянула ее на себя…  
Ангел расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, перебросил косу со спины на плечо и начал задумчиво распускать волосы. Раньше он не уделял такого внимания своему внешнему виду. А теперь, надо же, привык. Спать со стянутыми в косу волосами было трудно; к утру болела голова.  
Откинув шлейф волос за спину, ангел лег на кровать, перекатился на живот и стал смотреть на огонек свечи. Он смотрел на свечу не мигая. Из глаз вскоре потекли слезы, но все равно моргать не хотелось. Казалось, весь мир вокруг затаил дыхание и ждет только взмаха его ресниц, чтобы восстановился привычный ход времени… Наконец, ангел прикрыл свои глаза потяжелевшими веками. Зрачки даже в полной темноте продолжали удерживать в себе призрачный огонек свечи.  
В ночную тишину мягко вторгся посторонний звук. Чей-то встревоженный вздох, словно шелест падающего птичьего пера.  
\- Эй, что с тобой? – таинственный шепот, словно лаская его плечи, окутал ангела приятной дрожью.  
Вдруг он понял…  
Триш!  
Как он мог о нем так глупо забыть?  
Ангел широко распахнул глаза, выбросил руку к свече и пальцами задушил беспечный огонек. Мгновенно нахлынула притаившаяся в углах подвала ночь, а в ноздри ударил запах погасшего воска.  
Что успел увидеть Триш? Что он о нем теперь подумает?  
\- Ты что, свечку гипнотизировал? – спросил сонный голос из темноты.  
\- Спи, - отрезал ангел.  
\- А мне кажется, у меня опять температура поднялась, – чуть капризно доложил мальчишка.  
\- И что?  
\- Ты не проверишь? – ой, что-то тут нечисто… Хотя…  
Ангел озорно усмехнулся в темноте. Хорошо, что Триш не видел этой ухмылки, иначе он бы дважды подумал, прежде чем стал бы продолжать.  
Даже ангелы иногда любят пошалить…  
Ангел приподнялся на кровати, глядя на мальчишку. Он без труда различил в темноте его фигуру и широко распахнутые, но ничего не видящие, слепые глаза.  
\- Ты говорил мне больше тебя руками не трогать, - напомнил он Тришу.  
\- А ты что, теперь брезгуешь что ли? – проворчал Триш чуть разочарованно.  
\- Я? Нет. В отличие от тебя, я лишен подобных предрассудков.  
\- То есть? Каких это предрассудков?  
Ангел наклонился над Тришем, положил свои ладони по обе стороны от его головы и… прикоснулся губами к его лбу. Волосы, прошелестев, упали с его плеч на подушку. Триш нервно втянул воздух. Его дыхание пролетело по обнаженной шее ангела, словно крыло ночной бабочки. Ангел выпрямился и вернулся на свою кровать.  
\- Ты… ты… ты…  
\- Что?  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Ты ведь сам меня попросил, - ангел изобразил крайнюю степень непонимания, в душе забавляясь над потрясением мальчишки.  
\- Я? Не просил!  
\- Ну, ты же сам сказал.  
\- Ты зачем… Это ведь был поцелуй?  
Ангел фыркнул. Хотя, он и ожидал такой реакции, слышать эти слова было все же дико.  
\- Нет, я просто проверил у тебя температуру.  
\- А… но…  
\- Жара у тебя нет, так что, не мешай спать. – Вот так, сухо и лаконично. Правильно. Лишь бы у мальчишки из головы вылетела минута его слабости, слезы перед зажженной свечой.  
Не был ли он излишне жесток с ним?

К утру состояние Триша, как будто, ухудшилось. Апатия, рваный сон, скачки температуры. Мальчишка с похоронным видом лежал в кровати и почти не реагировал на подколки и подначки ангела.  
Быть может, болезнь серьезнее, чем он думал?  
Триш почти ничего не съел за весь день. К вечеру у него поднялся жар.  
Ангел почти до утра просидел над ним, меняя у него на лбу компрессы с холодной водой.  
Где-то часа в три мальчик заснул. Вроде бы, жар удалось сбить. Ангел в изнеможении лег к себе на кровать, вяло укрылся одеялом и провалился в сон, как только прикрыл глаза.  
Может быть, это и хорошо, что ему сейчас есть с кем общаться? С таким беспокойным больным, ангел забывал о себе и о своей потере. Действительно, он понял, что больше горевал не о ней, а о себе и своей утрате. Хорош был он сейчас был, останься он совершенно один! Он бы не смог выжить. Он бы заморил себя голодом. К примеру…  
Но вот ангел заснул, и его снова посетили мысли о ней, подло набросившись на его незащищенное подсознание. Сны… Как же он мог забыть, что они могут причинить не меньше боли, чем реальность?  
Ему снилось, что она не умирала. Что она до сих пор с ним. Ему снилось, как он рассказывает ей о том, как бы он переживал, если бы ее не стало. Ему снилось, как он говорит, что любит ее. Ему снилось прошлое. Он видел, как они снова лежали в обнимку, под одним одеялом; она, свернувшись калачиком, держала хрупкие когтистые лапки у него на обнаженной груди. Ее урчание терялось в его распущенных на ночь волосах. Превозмогая свой полупрозрачный сон, он аккуратно водил рукой по ее спине. Она льнула к нему, безмолвно прося еще ласки. Он гладил ее голову, медленно перебирая пальцами волосы. Она, перевернувшись на другой бок, вольготно подставила его пальцам свой живот. Он прижал ее спину к своей груди, проводя рукой по шелковой коже. Она, негромко застонав, проговорила:  
\- Не отпускай…  
\- Я больше не отпущу тебя,… - прошептал он в ответ.  
Она опять гибко перевернулась в его объятиях, заведя свои руки ему за спину, обнимая его и прижимаясь губами к его ключице…  
Губами?  
Обнимая???  
Ангел рванулся к реальности, выдергивая себя из этого дурманного сна-лжи.  
Под его одеялом лежал Триш и обнимал его за талию.  
Ангел откатился в сторону, потащив за собой одеяло, и свалился на холодный пол.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- А-а?  
Мальчишка сонно приподнял голову с подушки, а потом съежился от холода.  
\- Мне было холодно, между прочим, - обвиняющее проговорил он. Правильно; лучшая оборона – это нападение со всех фронтов разом. – Отдай обратно одеяло!  
У ангела бесцеремонно отобрали одеяло, оставив лежать на холодном полу в одной рубашке. Пока он возмущенно открывал рот, Триш оглядел его внимательно и констатировал:  
\- Ты с этими волосами – как девчонка.  
\- Так… - ангел, не в силах выразить словами мысль, протянул указующий перст в сторону кровати Триша. – Ничего, что ты, вообще-то там должен был спать? Как ты у меня оказался, а?  
Триш, уже успевший закрыть глаза и задремать, нехотя пояснил:  
\- Мне было холодно до безумия. А ты говорил, что у тебя нет никаких предрассудков, помнишь?  
Ах, да, та самая неудачная шутка с температурой.  
Ну да.  
Ангел ничуть не соврал Тришу, когда говорил, что у него нет никаких предубеждений и предрассудков. Он совершенно одинаково равнодушно относился как к мужчинам, так и к женщинам. То есть, получается, что он испытывал и к тем и к другим одинаковые по силе чувства.  
Пожав плечами, ангел вернулся в кровать, беззастенчиво скользнув обратно под одеяло к Тришу.  
\- Эй, ты что? – подросток был, кажется, чем-то шокирован?  
\- Я? Спать дальше буду, - ответил равнодушно ангел. – А ты, если хочешь, можешь еще погреться. Сегодня я разрешаю.  
Мальчишка немного нервно хихикнул, но под одеялом остался.  
Ангел повернулся к нему спиной и, сложив руки под голову, закрыл глаза.  
Ладони Триша нырнули под его рубашку, остановились на животе. Мальчик прижался к его спине щекой и пробормотал:  
\- Ты теплый…  
Он заснул.  
Откуда взялся этот мальчишка? Кем он был раньше? До того, как уснул на набережной в куче старого тряпья? Он действительно сбежал из дома?  
К сожалению, у своих знакомых ангел научился одному правилу. Не лезть в душу. Не расспрашивать. Если человек захочет, он обо всем расскажет сам.  
Да и потом, что мог ангел дать Тришу взамен, за рассказ о себе? Ничего. Он ничего о себе не помнил. Даже имени.  
Если же сказать Тришу, кто он такой на самом деле… Мальчишка покрутит пальцем у виска. Он такое вполне может, характер у него подходящий. А если предъявить Тришу крылья в качестве доказательства? Ангелу эта идея не нравилась. Он ярмарочным шутом не нанимался работать.  
Триш напоминал ему котенка. Не такого, каким была она. А настоящего котенка, чуть дикого, злобно царапающего и кусающего неосмотрительно подставленные руки, но подсознательно ищущего ласки и тепла.  
Правда, некоторые повадки этого котенка приводили ангела в замешательство. Почему, к примеру, он вздумал залезть к нему под одеяло? Странно. Почему, чтобы согреться, обязательно нужно так обнимать его? Руки Триша, лежащие на его животе… Ангел непроизвольно сглотнул, когда рука Триша чуть сместилась. Нет, пора это заканчивать. Вовсе не так уж и холодно.  
Ангел осторожно перевернулся и внимательно посмотрел на спящего мальчика. Точно ли он спит?  
Он поднялся, взял Триша на руки и перенес его на соседнюю кровать, не снимая с него одеяла. Мальчишка не проснулся, просто негромко что-то пробормотал во сне.  
Хм, странно, а действительно ли Триш такой легкий, как ему показалось? Ангел действительно ничего о себе не знал. Почему при такой, казалось бы, худой конституции тела, ангел был способен без труда поднять подростка на руки? А как он летал недавно? Он не думал, если честно, что его крылья предназначены для полета. Но вот, поди ж ты, он летал. Крылья выдержали вес его тела. Жаль, что ангел ничего не знал о биологии, анатомии, работе мышц и построении скелета. Он бы с интересом… Но он не позволит никому другому проникнуть в его тайну!  
Проснувшись в одиночестве, Триш ничего не сказал. Ангел лишь чувствовал на себе немного насмешливый взгляд мальчишки. Что происходит? Почему у него такое чувство, будто он угодил в странную ловушку? Триш теперь чувствует себя с ним уверенней и раскованней, чем раньше. И ангел не мог однозначно сказать, нравится ли ему подобное изменение событий.  
И на следующую ночь, к утру, когда Триш опять таинственным образом возник у него под одеялом, прогнать его обратно, на свою кровать, не было никакой возможности.  
\- Слушай, что ты творишь, в конце концов?  
\- О чем ты? – взгляд невинный и внимательный, как у пятилетнего ребенка, не умеющего врать.  
\- Почему, когда я просыпаюсь, ты оказываешься здесь?  
\- Так ведь под утро же холодно! А вместе теплее.  
\- И тебя уже не смущает то, что я – парень?  
\- Нет.  
\- И ты уже не боишься, как раньше, что я вдруг приставать к тебе буду? – ангел нервно хохотнул. До чего дошло! Он психует в собственной кровати!  
\- Но ты же не пристаешь, - резонно заметил Триш, лукаво прищурившись. Он лежал, не поднимая головы с подушки, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- А если вдруг начну?  
\- Что, приставать?  
\- Угу.  
Триш прикрыл глаза.  
\- Тогда я ничего не смогу сделать. Я слабый из-за болезни, а ты – старше и сильнее. Не думаю, что смогу долго тебе сопротивляться.  
Ангел побледнел. О чем говорит этот несносный мальчишка? Он что, всерьез смог такое предположить? Захотелось его ударить.  
\- Придурок!  
\- Что?  
\- Пошел вон отсюда! Живо. Слушать тебя противно!  
\- Ты меня совсем прогоняешь? - спросил Триш, сев в кровати. Его совершенно не удивило то, что ангел вдруг повысил голос. На него раньше часто кричали? – Мне уйти прямо сейчас?  
\- Идиот! – ангел несильно стукнул кулаком по одеялу. – Иди на свою кровать и спи там, понял? И чтобы я больше не слышал от тебя того, что ты мне сейчас говорил, ясно?  
\- Мне совсем уйти?  
Нет, ну до чего упрямый! И куда он пойдет в таком состоянии? У него и одежды-то нормальной нет. И кашляет он так, что на ногах не стоит.  
\- Нет, – ангел почувствовал себя совсем беззащитным.  
\- Мне не уходить?  
\- Не уходи. – Ангел внезапно почувствовал, что у него пересохло в горле. – Останься.  
В конце концов, что он будет делать здесь один, у него ведь никого сейчас не осталось. Если уйдет Триш, как ушла до этого она, он совсем будет одинок. Совершенно. Он свихнется с тоски. Когда он перестал любить свое одиночество? Он не помнил.  
Триш опустился на подушку.  
\- Я просил же тебя… - начал по новой ангел.  
\- Я туда не хочу, - помотал головой Триш. – Я хочу здесь…  
Дождавшись, когда мальчишка уснет, ангел перелег сам.  
Какой бесцеремонный пацан! И странный вдобавок. Очень странный.

Через неделю у них кончилась еда.  
\- Блин, - пробормотал Триш, хлебая пустой горячий кипяток. – Был бы я не так болен, бутылки бы хоть пошел собирать.  
\- Чего? – ангел приподнялся на своей кровати, с удивлением глядя на мальчишку.  
\- Бутылки, говорю. Их ведь все бомжи собирают. Или банки алюминиевые. Или хоть мелочь по улицам. Ну, не знаю. Еще я слышал, что, вроде бы, крапиву есть можно, из нее даже суп варят.  
\- Сперва выздоровей, а потом можешь и крапиву собирать и в помойках рыться, - разрешил ему ангел.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас – спи.  
\- Я не хочу спать, - капризно пожаловался Триш. – Почему ты в середине дня вдруг спать вздумал?  
\- Потому что, когда спишь, есть не хочется, - сообщил ему ангел.  
\- И долго мы так еще спать будем?  
\- Еще два дня надо переждать, - сообщил ангел.  
\- А что будет потом?  
\- Увидим. – Ангел повернулся к нему спиной и заснул.  
Краем сознания он продолжал бодрствовать, наблюдая за Тришем.  
Мальчишка еще какое-то время лежал у себя на кровати, бездумно перебирая страницы старого журнала. Потом он встал и начал рыться в ящиках в углу подвала. Искал свою верхнюю одежду.  
Ангел хотел проснуться, но что-то мешало ему скинуть с себя душное покрывало сна. Он мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как Триш одевается и подходит к двери подвала. Открывает ее и уходит прочь.  
У ангела защемило сердце. Его бросили? Он стал не нужен, и его бросили? Использовали и бросили, как старую ненужную вещь?  
Ему захотелось вскочить и побежать вслед за ним, униженно прося остаться еще хоть на один день.  
Но он знал, что это бесполезно. Триш уже исчез, и, если он выйдет на улицу, то даже следов его не найдет. Он потерял этого мальчишку навсегда.  
\- Нет… Нет! – Он не хочет быть один снова! Он не вынесет опять груза своих черных крыльев! Своего одиночества! – НЕТ!!!  
Ангел рывком сел на кровати, сбрасывая с себя одеяло, спрятав лицо в ладонях, не в силах выдержать спокойно мгновение появления крыльев.  
Шелест взметнувшихся вверх перьев. Хлопок напряженных мышц. Они распустились.  
Тьма.  
Боль.  
Слезы.  
Он ничтожен. Он ненавидит себя. Даже опускаясь сейчас на колени, склоняя бессильно голову перед Судьбой, принимая волю Ее, он ненавидел себя за то, как он жалко выглядел в своих глазах.  
Ничтожество. Давай, проливай свои слезы. Скули, как раненный зверь; ты все равно ничего не сможешь изменить.  
Где-то рядом… послышался… шорох…  
Триш?! Он не уходил? Ему приснился кошмар?  
\- А почему так темно? – пробормотал мальчишка сонным голосом.  
Ангел затаил дыхание.  
В подвале клубилась абсолютная тьма. Черные крылья жадно впитывали свет, поглощая, заодно, и все светлое, что было в душе ангела.  
\- И с чего это так потемнело? Может, дождь за окном? Еще же не ночь, да? Да?  
Ангел потрясенно молчал. Предательские крылья! Как теперь быть? Триш все увидит!  
\- Эй, ты здесь? – в голосе мальчишки прозвучали нотки паники. Он боится темноты?  
\- Я здесь, - тихо ответил ангел, аккуратно складывая крылья за спиной. Аккуратно и тихо, чтобы не было слышно даже шороха.  
\- Дай мне руку, - попросил Триш. – Почему ты молчал? Я спал и, вдруг, меня что-то разбудило. Ну, ты где? Зачем ты опять молчишь?  
Ангел, освободившись от своего одеяла, медленно пятился к двери. Он еще может сбежать и пересидеть где-нибудь на верхних этажах; даже, если Триш побежит за ним, он найдет его не сразу. И у него будет время, чтобы крылья исчезли.  
В этой абсолютной тьме ангел видел, как Триш поднимается с кровати и, вытянув вперед руку, пытается добраться до его собственной постели.  
В последний момент, ускользнув из его пальцев, ангел рванулся к двери.  
Триш, услышав его, дернулся к нему, по наитию пытаясь ухватить руками воздух.  
\- Постой! Ты куда?  
Крылья распахнулись, когда ангел, наткнувшись на кресло, попытался удержать равновесие. Как неудачно! В темноте все звуки казались резкими и отчетливыми. Прочь отсюда! Немедленно прочь!  
Триш сделал еще одну попытку поймать его, и тут его рука… ухватилась… за перо.  
\- Что это? – мальчишка в страхе отдернул руку.  
Ангел, спотыкаясь, добрался до двери повала, рывком распахнул ее и буквально вышвырнул себя прочь, на лестницу.  
Дверь захлопнулась. Ангел больно упал на ступеньки, сумев удачно приземлиться на руку.  
В подвале стало светло, словно кто-то отдернул темные шторы. Триш тупо стоял возле кресла, уставившись на несколько черных вороньих перьев, россыпью лежащих на полу под его босыми ногами.  
Мальчик боялся открыть дверь и выглянуть на лестницу. Потому что там был он. Непонятный и странный взрослый с длинными волосами. Молчаливый. С обманчиво кротким задумчивым взглядом. Непонятно сильный. Неуловимо ранимый. И вот теперь… перья. Откуда здесь перья?  
Триш, превозмогая свое нежелание двигаться, протянул руку и дотронулся до ручки двери. Он должен знать. Просто должен. С монстрами во сне и наяву всегда надо встречаться лицом к лицу.  
Триш распахнул дверь.  
Он лежал на голых ступенях лестницы. Его рубашка была распахнута на груди. Волосы, будто грязная тряпка, стелились под ним. Он лежал на боку, тяжело дыша. Он смотрел в пол, крепко стиснув зубы. Кулаки были судорожно сжаты. Кожа на костяшках пальцев…в ссадинах?  
\- Да что тут происходит?  
Он поднял на Триша глаза, с вызовом вглядываясь мальчишке в лицо. Не скрывая собственных мокрых ресниц.  
Плакал.  
Как девчонка.  
\- Ты же не мутант какой-нибудь, правда? – сам не веря своим словам, произнес Триш. – Знаешь, как в газетах пишут. Выкинули в канализацию крокодила, а тот взял и мутировал.  
Он верит в такие вещи? Ангел улыбнулся, чуть расслабив сжатые кулаки.  
\- Нет, я – нормальный.  
\- Тогда откуда перья? – Триш был серьезен.  
\- Какие перья?  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Взгляд ангела говорил: «Я никогда тебе не признаюсь». Триш возражал: «Я добьюсь правды».  
\- Не прикидывайся! Почему только что там было темно, как ночью? Только не говори, что мне показалось со сна!  
Настырный, упрямый, наглый, любопытный пацан! Как заставить его замолчать? Ангел не испытывал ни малейшего желания рассказывать ему правду. Неужели нельзя уже оставить все, как было? Пусть будет все, как раньше, как до этого дурацкого кошмара!  
Ангел опустил глаза в пол и увидел, что Триш стоит босиком. Того и гляди, опять простудится. Надо заканчивать этот бесполезный разговор… И есть одно… средство…  
\- Что это ты так странно ухмыляешься? – подозрительно спросил Триш.  
А мальчик чуткий!  
Но ангелы тоже иногда любят пошалить…  
Ангел плавно поднялся со ступеней, поймав встревоженный взгляд Триша. Правильно, сейчас ты будешь очень взволнован.  
Ангел приблизился вплотную к мальчику, и тот отступил на шаг, но тут же был пойман за талию сильной рукой. Другая рука ангела взлетела к его лицу, прошелестев пальцами по щеке Триша. Мальчик потрясенно приподнял голову, и тогда ангел наклонился к его губам, ловя их своими теплыми губами.  
Просто… легкий поцелуй.  
Мягкое прикосновение губ, дразнящее воображение.  
Властный… нежный… и задумчивый поцелуй.  
Триш коротко простонал и попятился, наткнувшись на дверь. Та распахнулась, и мальчишка начал падать в подвал спиной вперед. Ангел, не сводя с него внимательных глаз, остановил его падение, грубо схватив Триша за одежду. Какие у него удивительные глаза! В них можно утонуть!  
Уронив Триша в кресло, ангел нагнулся над перьями, чернеющими на полу чернильной кляксой. Собрав перья все до единого, он просто выбросил их за дверь. Вот так.  
Повернувшись к мальчишке, ангел вопросительно посмотрел на него. Триш, вцепившись в драные подлокотники, наблюдал за каждым его движением. На потрясенном лице мальчика застыло такое выражение… как будто его только что предали.  
\- Прости, - прошептал ангел.  
Триш молчал.  
\- Это была просто шутка.  
Триш продолжал смотреть.  
\- Я не могу сказать тебе правды, - ангел помотал головой, устало прикрыв глаза.  
Выражение на лице Триша начало неуловимо меняться. Неужели это тихое бешенство? Упрямство? У мальчика сильный характер.  
Ангел отвернулся, направившись к своей постели. Спину ему сверлил немигающий взгляд Триша. Сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем Триш добьется от него правды? Неделя? Месяц? А если мальчишка сейчас просто встанет и уйдет, оставив его одного? Идиот, зачем он его поцеловал? У парня ведь, кажется, серьезные предубеждения по поводу подобных взаимоотношений между людьми… И ведь не скажешь ему, что он-то, как раз, не человек и ему все равно! Впрочем, до тех пор, пока у него нет крыльев, подобное различие незаметно обычному глазу. Без крыльев ангел был похож на обычного мужчину. Разве что только, длинные волосы…  
Ссутулившись, ангел сидел на своей кровати, пытаясь по звукам угадать, что делает Триш. Мальчик подошел к нему и присел рядом с ним.  
\- Слушай, мне надо будет ненадолго уйти, - проговорил он, легонько тронув ангела за руку.  
\- Уходи, если надо, - покорно проговорил ангел.  
\- Ты не думай ничего такого; я вернусь, - попытался разуверить его Триш.  
Ангел безропотно кивнул головой.  
\- Ты подождешь меня?  
\- Подожду…  
Триш сжал его руку.

Когда он ушел, ангел лег на постель, безвольно уронив ладонь на подушку.  
Ему представлялось лицо Триша, и он звал его по имени. А потом…  
\- Красавица моя, почему вы все меня покидаете? Вы все куда-то уходите.  
\- Разве он не сказал, что вернется? – тут же возразила она ему.  
\- Сказал…  
\- Научись верить людям.  
\- Зачем? Рано или поздно меня все равно кто-нибудь обманет.  
\- Конечно, обманет, - легко согласилась она. – И, когда это произойдет, тебе будет очень больно. Но, если у тебя не будет доверия к ним с самого начала, обманывать тебя будут постоянно. Вдобавок, обманывать себя будешь ты сам. И тебе будет трудно жить, отталкивая от себя людей, лишая себя их общества и их доверия.  
\- И откуда ты взялась, такая умная?  
Она улыбнулась, таинственно прищурив глаза.  
\- Это мой секрет. А сейчас – ложись спать.  
\- Хорошо, моя красавица.  
\- Я буду с тобой, пока не вернется этот мальчик.  
\- Хорошо…

Триш пришел где-то в середине ночи, тяжело ввалившись в подвал. На плечах он нес большой рюкзак, в руках – битком набитый чем-то полиэтиленовый пакет.  
Ангел, сонно моргая, выпростал себя из-под одеяла и, поеживаясь, подошел к мальчишке.  
\- Это что?  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - устало проговорил Триш, осторожно снимая рюкзак со спины и опускаясь в кресло.  
На нем была другая одежда.  
\- Ты что, кого-то обокрал? – в пакете виднелись консервы вперемешку с рубашками и носками. – Что в рюкзаке?  
\- То же самое. Еда и вещи.  
\- Сейчас же верни все обратно, иначе я не буду с тобой разговаривать, - угрюмо заявил ангел. Он ненавидел воровство и сам никогда не воровал. Он бы лучше умер с голоду, чем обокрал бы кого-нибудь.  
\- Я их не крал, - возразил Триш. – Я, можно сказать, их заработал.  
\- Да? И как, можно узнать?  
Триш насупился.  
\- Я был дома. – С этими словами он полез в карман куртки и выложил поверх рюкзака небольшую пачку денег. – Я туда больше не вернусь.  
Ангел внимательно посмотрел на деньги, потом – на Триша. Кажется,… на губе у мальчишки была ссадина.  
\- И это мои собственные деньги! – заявил Триш, неправильно истолковав мрачный взгляд ангела. – Я их сам заработал.  
\- Как?  
\- Машину мыл у… отчима…  
\- А с губой что? Упал?  
Триш удивленно поднял на ангела глаза. Какой же он беззащитный сейчас…  
\- Нет, не упал. Сам виноват. Надо было подождать, когда он заснет…  
\- Они тебя искать будут?  
\- Нет.  
\- Плохо.  
\- Что, хочешь от меня отделаться?  
\- Нет. Плохо, когда ты своим родным безразличен.  
\- Лучше бы я был им безразличен… Когда умерла мать, у меня больше не осталось родных. Двое неродных братьев и неродной отец. Мне некуда идти. Можно я останусь?  
\- Оставайся, места здесь полно.  
\- Я хочу остаться с тобой, - упрямо нагнул голову Триш.  
\- Почему именно со мной?  
\- Ты необычный, - подняв глаза, ответил мальчишка. – Сегодня ты мне расскажешь о перьях?  
Ангел попятился. В манерах Триша появилась странная властность, с которой невозможно было спорить.  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда я подожду до завтра.  
\- Я и завтра буду молчать. Да и говорить тут не о чем. Тебе все показалось.  
Триш поднялся из кресла.  
\- Кто ты такой?  
\- Что? – ангел отступил на шаг.  
\- Ты мутант?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты человек?  
\- Нет, то есть… Да!… Что за идиотские вопросы, в конце концов?  
Триш внезапно покачнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты… меня сейчас поймать сможешь?  
\- Чего???  
Вместо ответа, Триш упал.

Его били.  
Все тело мальчика было горячим и наливалось свежими синяками.  
Ангел, бешено сверкая алыми глазами, разглядывал следы побоев.  
\- У тебя глаза светятся, - пролепетал Триш с робкой улыбкой на лице.  
\- Почему ты туда пошел? Кто тебя просил?  
\- Ты же, правда, не человек? – Триш протянул руку и дотронулся до лица ангела. – Правда?... Кто ты такой?  
\- Прекрати меня хватать за лицо! Лежи спокойно! Ты только пришел в себя после болезни, как вдруг теперь это… Дай я хотя бы синяки каким-нибудь кремом намажу!  
\- А тебе это нравится, - заявил вдруг Триш.  
\- Что нравится? – ангел опустил руки, в которых уже держал тюбик с кремом.  
\- Заботиться о других… Просто ангел какой-то…  
\- Тебя по голове не били? Не тошнит?  
\- Нет, не били.  
\- А губа?  
\- Сам закусил.  
Ангел выругался. Триш схватил его за руки.  
\- Прекрати психовать, я нормально себя чувствую.  
\- Да, только стоять не можешь.  
\- Ну, зато лежа я чувствую себя превосходно.  
\- Тогда постарайся лежать спокойно. Я о тебе сейчас… заботиться буду.  
\- …ай!  
\- Что, больно?  
\- Крем холодный!

Дня через три их жизнь постепенно вошла в свою обычную колею.  
Утро началось, как уже повелось, с Триша, лежащего у ангела под боком. Мальчик обнимал его за плечи одной рукой; другая рука лежала у Триша под головой. Он не спал.  
\- Ты человек?  
\- И тебя с добрым утром. Марш к себе в кровать.  
Рука Триша легонько погладила его плечо, спустилась на грудь, отодвинув рубашку.  
\- Кто ты такой? Скажешь?  
\- Нет! – ответил ангел твердо и четко. – И прекрати меня трогать!  
\- Скажи. – Рука Триша медленно спустилась на живот и опять поднялась к груди, совершая круговые движения.  
\- Нет!  
\- Нет, ты скажешь!  
\- Не скажу… - прикосновения руки были невесомы и оттого вдвойне… приятны.  
\- Может быть, я не так прошу? – рука Триша резко ушла вниз, и ангел потрясенно вскрикнул, попытавшись вырваться из его объятий.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься, в конце концов, а? – Ангел умудрился выбраться из кровати, и теперь, стоя на холодном полу, олицетворял поруганную добродетель.  
Триш сел, облокотившись на подушки.  
\- А неужели не понятно? Мне нужна правда.  
\- Правда? И эти непонятные приставания…  
\- Вся правда, которую ты мне сможешь дать.  
\- Вся правда…  
Ангел, наполовину в шутку, с тоской подумал, что он, скорее, ответит на домогательства мальчишки, нежели раскроет перед ним свою душу.  
\- Ты странный какой-то, - почти жалобно проговорил ангел.  
\- А ты чего хотел?  
Они помолчали. Потом Триш снова лег и, повернувшись к мерзшему на полу ангелу, попросил:  
\- Намажь меня кремом еще раз, пожалуйста.  
\- Не буду, - обидчиво заявил ангел.  
\- А они все еще болят, - упрямо возразил мальчишка.  
\- Ты – наглый шантажист!  
Ангел возмущенно огляделся вокруг, нашел тюбик с кремом и повернулся к Тришу. Тот насмешливо наблюдал за ним. Ангелу захотелось стереть с его лица эту насмешливую полуулыбку. Захотелось увидеть на этом лице другое выражение. Выражение радостного удивления, восторга и блаженства. Захотелось… откуда у него вообще такие желания? Это Триш их пробудил в нем?  
Ангел подошел к Тришу; на мальчика он не смотрел. Ему казалось, что, если он поднимет глаза, то Триш все поймет по ним, сможет прочесть его недавние мысли.  
Триш снял рубашку и лег на живот, подставив ему спину. Ах да, синяки…  
Ангел задумчиво открутил крышечку у тюбика, выдавил немного крема на свои пальцы и приложил их к спине Триша. Тот вздрогнул и зашипел:  
\- Холодный!  
\- Ничего, потерпишь.  
Спина Триша напряглась. Ангел с изучающей задумчивостью на лице, сместил свои пальцы, прикоснувшись к ребрам Триша. Мальчишка снова вздрогнул и повернул к нему голову:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Холодно? Или щекотно?  
Прочитав для себя что-то в его глазах, Триш не ответил и снова отвернулся.  
Несколько синяков на плечах и лопатках, один – на пояснице, два или три – на груди, несколько – на животе, несколько – на бедрах. Синяки уже наливались желтизной с примесью фиолетовых прожилок. Опухлость почти спала.  
Ангел протянул руку и коснулся бедра Триша. Тот почти не шелохнулся, только глубже вжался в одеяло.  
Разглядывая синяк, ангел почему-то вдруг подумал о крыле бабочки. Если бы фиолетовых прожилок было больше, то синяк бы напоминал крыло бабочки. Такое же легкое и невесомое, как прикосновение пальцев, красивое и недолговечное, как порыв ветра…  
\- Ты чего, заснул там что ли? – буркнул Триш.  
Ангел моргнул. Триш немного грубый и чуть-чуть жесткий, он – приверженец реальности; он, наверное, никогда не поймет крыло бабочки…  
\- Переворачивайся, - скомандовал ангел.  
\- Ага…  
Теперь грудь. Взяв новую порцию крема, ангел покосился на Триша. Мальчишка лежал, плотно закрыв глаза.  
Странно. Как все странно изменилось за последние дни. Почему-то Триш заставил его стать более человечным, пробудил в нем эмоции, которых он раньше почти не испытывал. Триш вторгся в его внутренний мир, расшвыряв половину ценностей по углам, половину перевернув с ног на голову. Триш… Почему он думает о нем с таким теплом в душе? Ведь он – всего лишь обычный встреченный на улице мальчишка. Но когда он стал много для него значить? Когда от него ушла она? И Триш стал ее заменой? Нет. Тут что-то другое. Что-то в самом мальчике… притягивает его, заставляет прислушиваться к нему, считаться с ним.  
Триш…  
Сейчас лицо его такое… сосредоточенно расслабленное, - иначе и не опишешь. Он сконцентрировался на своих ощущениях, улавливая каждое движение рук ангела, впитывая их в себя… Почему? Потому что иначе он, ангел, никогда не прикоснется к нему? Только когда этого требует необходимость? Почему Тришу так нужны эти прикосновения? Почему он их жаждет?  
Если бы он знал, как легко ангел смог прочесть его эмоции, то тогда бы постарался придать своему лицу выражение попроще. Но так… даже лучше!  
Ангел улыбнулся. До чего все таки Триш предсказуемый!  
Но почему? Почему?  
Зачем Триш хочет этого?  
Его прикосновений, его близости?  
Насколько ангел знает людей, поведение Триша… м-м-м… нестандартно.  
Или он уже отстал от жизни?  
\- А сколько тебе лет? – запоздалый вопрос, конечно. Особенно сейчас, когда они живут вместе почти три недели.  
Триш удивленно открыл глаза.  
\- А что?  
-Просто интересно, – ангел равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Семнадцать.  
\- Чего? – руки ангела опустились сами собой.  
\- Семнадцать мне, - буркнул Триш. – А ты сколько думал?  
\- Ну,… пятнадцать, может быть… - промямлил ангел вполголоса.  
\- Это я просто невысокий, худой, и глаза у меня большие. – Триш говорил о себе, как о стороннем предмете. – Все думают, что я младше.  
\- Все?  
\- Да.  
\- Кто?  
\- Были такие люди… - Триш задумчиво замолчал. Потом покосился на ангела. – Если бы ты знал, сколько мне лет, то не позвал бы тушенку с макаронами есть?  
\- Не знаю… - ангел, увидев, что его руки все еще в креме, рассеянно размазал его остатки по синякам Триша.  
\- Ты только молоденьких мальчиков к себе зовешь?  
Ангел потрясенно вскинул голову и попятился от Триша, словно тот его ударил.  
\- Как ты…  
Триш поймал его за руку. Потянул обратно к себе.  
\- Ты… - у ангела не было слов.  
Пальцы Триша с силой сжимали его запястье. Семнадцать лет… Уже взрослый человек, не ребенок.  
Он лежал с ним в постели.  
Почему?  
Говорил ему, что он похож на девчонку с длинными волосами.  
Почему??  
Его… объятия по утрам…  
Чего он добивается? В какую игру играет?  
Зачем он выглядит, как ребенок? Для чего так расчетливо использует свою внешность? А ведь использует, верно? Может, он уже не первый, на ком был испытан образ маленького мальчика, которого хочется пожалеть, прижать к себе, приласкать…  
\- Ты, наверное, думаешь, много ли можно на этом заработать, верно?  
\- Ч-ч-что?  
\- Много ли я этим зарабатывал.  
Ангел помотал головой. В нем поднималось какое-то неприятное ощущение, похожее на пленку прогорклого масла, всплывающую над грядной водой. Кажется, его стало мутить.  
\- Нет, не говори.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я ничего не хочу слышать. Не хочу знать такого.  
\- Почему? Это – жизнь, и каждый пытается выжить, полагаясь на себя. Любым способом.  
\- Нет. – Ангел помотал головой снова. – Это называется не выжить, а приспособиться. Найдя самый легкий способ.  
Триш хмыкнул.  
\- Много ты понимаешь. Думаешь, я сам решил так жить? А вот ты? Тебя ведь никто не заставлял жить в этом подвале, верно?  
\- А тебя… заставляли, да?  
\- Я… - Триш запнулся.  
Помолчав немного, словно решая что-то для себя, Триш скосил глаза в сторону и произнес:  
– …на самом деле это так грязно… - еле слышный шепот. Почти мысль, прозвучавшая вслух.  
Ангел тихо спросил:  
\- Тогда зачем ты пытался делать это со мной?  
\- А?- Триш поднял голову, возвращаясь к реальности.  
\- Если тебе это не нравится, то зачем?  
\- Хм. А что еще я мог тебе дать?  
\- А я разве что-нибудь просил у тебя? Мне ничего не было от тебя нужно.  
\- Именно поэтому. Потому что тебе ничего не нужно.  
Ангел поджал губы.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Мне захотелось тебя отблагодарить. Что здесь непонятного?  
\- Странный способ благодарности, - угрюмо констатировал ангел.  
\- Ну. Тебе было бы приятно.  
Как он это говорит… Как обыденно… Нельзя говорить о таких отношениях, как о товаре или способе благодарности! Ведь нельзя же, правда? Нельзя?  
Ангел почувствовал себя беспомощным, абсолютно выбитым из колеи. Куда делась его уверенность? Почему безвольно опустились руки?  
Зачем он пытается представить, как бы Триш стал благодарить его???  
Лицо ангела густо покраснело.  
\- В конце концов, какая разница, пятнадцать мне или семнадцать? Всего на два года больше… Эта разница несущественна. А, может, даже лучше, если я старше. Я больше знаю, больше могу…  
Ангел встал, высвободив свою руку из его пальцев. Направился к двери. Вышел из подвала. Поднялся по лестнице. Выше. Еще выше. Забравшись на предпоследний этаж заброшенного дома, вошел в одну из разоренных, давно оставленных жильцами квартир. В самый дальний угол. Он сел, прислонившись спиной к облупленным кирпичам. Обхватил себя за ноги, положив подбородок на колени.  
Ему хотелось просто отдохнуть. И избавиться от тех мыслей, которые родились из-за Триша.  
Итак, Триш сбежал из дома, потому что не хотел больше заниматься тем, чем занимался раньше. Его заставляли. Кто? Отчим? Хм. Люди бывают разные, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Некоторые из них – просто законченные подонки. Триш сбежал из дома и начал бродяжничать. Проголодался. Уснул на набережной. Заболел. И тут ему подвернулся он, ангел. Просто шел мимо. И Триш, решив еще раз воспользоваться своей внешностью, напросился к нему домой.  
А какой же он сам идиот! Взялся помогать всем и вся! А его просто использовали! Им воспользовались! И то, что Триш предложил в качестве платы… Эти отношения… Предложил ему себя… Почему? От отчаяния? Испугался, что его выгонят? Неужели он настолько привык, что за все в этой жизни надо платить? С него что, требовали какой-то платы?  
А, может, ему действительно это нужно? Нужно ли это? Хочется ли ему этого?  
Он не знает!  
Он не может найти причин, которые заставили бы его отказаться от предложения Триша.  
Но ведь, на самом деле, не этого он хочет от Триша!  
Ему просто нужно, чтобы мальчик… был рядом…  
Чтобы не уходил!  
Чтобы его больше не покидали, не оставляли, не бросали!!!  
Ангел поджал озябшие босые ноги. Какая жизнь бывает… идиотская.  
По щекам текли слезы. Он был беспомощен перед этой жизнью.  
А Триш? Может, он тоже не мог справиться с обстоятельствами? Так ли уж он виновен в происходящем? Наверное, он не должен обвинять его ни в чем. В том, в кого Триша превратила жизнь.  
Ангел потянулся, расправляя затекшие ноги. Бессмысленные рассуждения.  
Секундочку…  
Сколько он уже здесь просидел? Пять минут? Больше?  
Насколько он уже знает Триша…  
Он вскочил и побежал к лестнице.  
Насколько он знает Триша, тот наверняка уже собрал свои вещи и готовится уйти. Если уже не ушел. Гордый, возмутительный пацан! Мальчишка; несмотря на то, сколько ему лет, - нахальный мальчишка!  
Ангел мгновенно сбежал на первый этаж, спустился к подвалу и со всего размаху распахнул дверь; та стукнулась о стену, просыпав на пол горстку трухи. Бегло оглядев бешеным взглядом подвал, ангел не увидел Триша. Кровать была пуста.  
Какой же он малолетний идиот! Куда он мог уйти? Дьяволенок просто!  
Раздался негромкий смешок.  
Дьяволенок сидел в кресле. Полностью одетый, положив ногу на ногу, он с усмешкой смотрел на ангела.  
\- А я все ждал, когда же ты прибежишь, - сообщил Триш.  
Ангел опустил руки. Тяжело дыша, он прошел в подвал. Дверь, недовольно заскрипев, медленно повернулась на петлях и захлопнулась.  
Триш поднялся.  
\- Ну, и что ты решил? Я тебя уже неплохо изучил. Расскажи, что ты надумал обо мне?  
\- Я… - ангел попятился, потому что Триш пошел на него, оттесняя его обратно к выходу.  
\- Ты скажешь мне о своем решении?  
Ангел встретился спиной с закрытой дверью. Больше отступать было некуда. Триш подошел вплотную и прижал его к этой двери своим телом, положил руки по обе стороны от ангела, не давая тому отойти. Его колено проникло между ногами ангела, окончательно припечатывая того к дверям.  
\- Нет…  
\- Что нет? – тихонько проговорил Триш, чуть приподняв колено. Он его коснулся…  
\- Не нужно… Не нужно делать этого… - ангел тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Не нужно делать чего? – Триш прижался губами к его шее.  
Ангел почувствовал, как его окатило жаркой волной. Сейчас было бы так легко сдаться!  
\- Не делай этого, если ты думаешь, что должен мне что-то. – Нет, сейчас важнее донести до него свои слова. Это важнее собственных ощущений… наверное. – Ты мне ничего не должен!  
\- Мы вот такие вот добрые? Творим добро безвозмездно?  
\- Но… - ангел жалобно посмотрел на Триша.  
\- Но ты не особо возражаешь, когда я делаю вот так, верно? – Триш потянулся к его губам, почти целуя его, но… отодвинувшись в самый последний момент. Торжествующая насмешка в его глазах сковывала и не давала вздохнуть. – Ты же хочешь, да?  
Губы ангела приоткрылись, дыхание стало прерывистым.  
Этот парень умел заводить.  
\- Я тоже хочу, - жарко прошептал Триш ему на ухо.  
\- Нет…  
\- Хочу тебя…  
Поцелуй, теперь уже настоящий. Мальчишка умел целоваться.  
Язык у него такой проворный и горячий… вкусный… Ангел покорно раздвинул губы, позволяя себе желать тех ощущений, которые Триш дарил ему.  
\- Хорошо? – промурлыкал Триш, наконец, нехотя оторвавшись от него.  
Ангел прикрыл глаза. Его голова безвольно свесилась к плечу. Он уже почти сдался.  
\- Ты скажешь, откуда были те перья?  
Ангел вскинулся, широко распахивая ресницы. Крепкие руки Триша не давали ему сбежать.  
\- Не скажешь?  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? – ангел чувствовал, что совершенно запутался.  
\- Тебя. – Рука Триша поднялась и прикоснулась к его животу. – Всего тебя…  
Ангел отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Не скажешь? – его рука спустилась еще ниже, и ангел зажмурился, с трудом переводя дыхание. – Тогда пойдем на кровать.  
Триш потянул его за руки, и ангел покорно двинулся следом.  
В конце концов, то, чего добивается от него Триш так настойчиво… По нему видно, что мальчишке этого тоже хочется. Быть может… быть может, это позволит им стать ближе, привяжет Триша к нему сильнее, и тогда Триш не уйдет. Не оставит его.  
То, что сейчас произойдет… К этому ведь все и шло, верно? Но Триш хочет знать про его крылья. А этого нельзя говорить. Но до каких пор он будет его мучить? Он хочет получить не только его тело, но и его душу? Как бы ему хотелось довериться Тришу! Действительно хотелось бы. Но это так страшно… Ведь Триш – вовсе не такой, как он. Он не жалеет кошек и не видит крыльев бабочки! Он запросто растопчет всю красоту, которой не поймет, разве нет? Можно ли доверить такому человеку свои крылья? Этот парень – грубый. Он твердо идет к своей цели, используя любые средства, разве нет? Он, не колеблясь, берет то, что ему хочется… Так же, как сейчас он возьмет его…  
Он действительно сделает это!  
Триш снял с него рубашку и разделся сам. Два почти обнаженных парня в одной постели. Может ли это возбуждать? Правильно ли это?  
Ангел понял, что его морально-нравственные вопросы немного запоздали.  
Но что произойдет, если Триш добьется своего хотя бы раз? Если… если они завершат начатое? В самый последний момент, когда родится это… ощущение… разве не должны… его крылья… распуститься сами собой?  
Ангел вздрогнул. Откуда он это узнал? Почему начал вспоминать? Эти воспоминания разбудил в нем Триш? Белые крылья, которые распускаются сами собой, вспыхивая ярким светом, выгибая его спину и рождая невольный стон…  
Ангел похолодел. Он замер, невидящими глазами уставившись в бетонный потолок подвала. Триш остановил свои провокационные поцелуи, поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Я не могу. Мне нельзя.  
Мальчишка хмыкнул.  
\- Ты что, чем-то болен?  
\- Что? – прошипел потрясенно ангел. – Нет!  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
Ангел помотал головой. Слова мешали ему подробно разглядеть всплывшую в памяти картину. Ведь это было его первое воспоминание за столько лет! А, кстати, сколько лет его беспамятства прошло?  
Его крылья… Кто был с ним в тот момент, когда распускались его белые крылья? Кем был тот сокрытый памятью любовник? Любовник?  
Ангел подозрительно посмотрел на Триша. Мальчишка терпеливо ждал, когда ангел выйдет из прострации.  
\- Извини, малыш. Не сейчас.  
\- Что-о-о? Как ты меня назвал? – Триш просто задохнулся от возмущения.  
Ангел протянул руку и задумчиво погладил его по встрепанным волосам.  
Триш дернулся, не сумев, впрочем, избежать прикосновения.  
Ангел, больше не глядя на него, встал, накинул на себя рубашку, нашел в куче сброшенных одеял свои брюки, оделся и направился к креслу. Триш наблюдал за ним с кровати, как за умалишенным.  
Ангел сел и, подперев рукой подбородок, уставился в темный угол подвала. Он должен был вспомнить хоть что-нибудь еще! Хоть что-то!  
\- Ты что, так и будешь сидеть?  
\- А?  
Прошло минут десять. Ангел уже и забыл о Трише.  
\- Я говорю, ты так и будешь сидеть? Так и не скажешь мне, что произошло?  
Мальчишка выглядел крайне запутавшимся.  
Ангел невольно улыбнулся. Конечно, будешь тут запутавшимся! Была проделана такая большая работа! Он почти уже сдался на волю Триша, как вдруг… рыбка соскочила с крючка.  
\- Чего улыбаешься?  
Может, стоит ему рассказать хоть немного о себе? Хотя, в принципе, и рассказывать-то нечего. Но как он может судить о том, насколько можно доверять Тришу, если он даже не пробовал этого сделать?  
\- Как меня зовут?  
\- Что?  
Ангел сцепил руки под подбородком и, глядя на Триша, как на ученика, отвечающего урок учителю, повторил вопрос:  
\- Как меня зовут? Что ты обо мне знаешь?  
\- Но… ты не говорил…  
\- И ты был готов переспать с человеком, имени которого даже не знаешь?  
Триш сжал в кулак угол подушки.  
\- Имя – это не главное в человеке. Я увидел, что тебе можно доверять…  
\- Но я не сказал тебе даже моего имени…  
\- Значит, скажешь сейчас, - резонно заметил мальчишка.  
\- Не скажу, - покачал головой ангел.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я и сам его не знаю. – Ангел равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаешь собственного имени?  
\- Я его не помню.  
\- Хм…  
Ах ты, скептик маленький…  
\- Сколько я себя помню… - ангел ненадолго замолчал. «А, кстати, сколько я себя помню? Пять лет?... пятнадцать?... пятьдесят???...». - Я жил здесь, в этом подвале. Но я не знаю, как я здесь очутился. Я ничего о себе не знаю. Даже имени. При мне не было ни документов, ни каких-то других вещей, по которым я мог бы определить, кто я и откуда. Говорят, что амнезия рано или поздно проходит, воспоминания начинают возвращаться, но в моем случае ничего такого не происходило. Вплоть до теперешнего момента.  
Триш поднял голову. Взгляд у него оказался какой-то просветленный. До чего же он все-таки наивный еще. В таком возрасте – и продолжать верить в чудо… Хм…  
\- Нет, память ко мне не вернулась, - поспешил разубедить его ангел. – Просто твои действия напомнили мне кое о чем. Вернулись знакомые ощущения…  
\- Ты вспомнил, как раньше занимался с кем-то любовью?  
Хорошо, что кресло стоит в тени, и Тришу не виден румянец на его щеках.  
\- Да…  
\- Так давай продолжим, - Триш упрямо тряхнул головой. – Я помогу тебе вспомнить еще что-нибудь.  
Какое… заманчивое предложение… Но вот как быть с крыльями? Он до сих пор не может доверять этому мальчишке полностью. Наверное, просто банально боится его.  
\- У меня настроение пропало, - отвертелся ангел.  
Триш разочарованно вздохнул и начал разыскивать свою одежду. Ангел снова погрузился в себя.  
Воспоминания о прошлом. Все как в тумане. Ничего конкретного. Ни лиц, ни слов. Просто ощущение счастья. Радость, предвкушение нарастающего блаженства. И, наконец, возникновение крыльев. Возле него кто-то был. Кто-то держал его в объятиях. Кто-то, чьего лица он не видел в своих туманных воспоминаниях. Только руки его вспоминают ощущение чужого тела, которое выгибается дугой, тоже переживая наступивший экстаз. Чужие крылья. Свет от них, слепящий глаза до слез в темноте спальни. Их длинные волосы…  
Ангел с удивлением посмотрел на свои ладони, которые до сих пор удерживали на себе ощущение прикосновения чужой кожи. Его тело было таким гибким, что ускользало сквозь его пальцы. Как он мог потерять все это? Как?  
Ангел закрыл лицо руками, борясь с подступавшими слезами. Нет, не слезы это даже были. Это было настолько всепоглощающее ощущение утраты, которое было равносильно смерти. Катастрофа, вот, что это было. Кажется, именно это ощущение приходило к нему во снах, после которых он просыпался с черными крыльями на спине. Вот только истерики ему сейчас не хватало! Нельзя показывать Тришу своих крыльев, - неважно, черные они или белые. Нельзя.  
Но как же быть с тем, что потеряно навсегда?  
Подошел Триш.  
Ангел отнял руки от лица, тупо уставившись на протянутую ему кружку с дымящимся чаем.  
\- Я сделал послаще, как ты любишь.  
«…как ты любишь…» Любовь… Воспоминания про любовь… Но была ли там любовь? Или только хищное эгоистичное удовольствие? В воспоминаниях все выглядело настолько красиво… Но была ли там любовь?  
Ангел протянул руку и взял кружку.  
\- Спасибо.  
Триш улыбнулся и присел на пол подле него, облокотившись спиной о его ноги. Отпил чай из своей кружки.  
\- Что, тяжело вспоминается?  
\- Не помню ничего конкретно.  
\- Значит, пока оставь, - посоветовал Триш. – Так ты только зря себя мучаешь. Зря мозг напрягаешь. Воспоминания придут, когда ты их не ждешь. Когда разум расслаблен.  
Ангел улыбнулся Тришу сверху вниз.  
\- А тебе-то откуда знать?  
\- А я психологию изучал.  
\- Хм. По тебе и не скажешь, что ты там что-то изучал, - подколол его ангел.  
Триш вяло улыбнулся в ответ.  
Они немного помолчали. Потом ангел задумчиво произнес:  
\- Знаешь, однажды у меня был очень хороший знакомый. Даже нет, я бы мог назвать ее другом…  
\- Женщина? – удивленно спросил Триш.  
Ангел кивнул:  
\- Более, чем. Она была женщиной больше, чем все остальные. Она была настоящей.  
\- А почему была?  
\- Она умерла.  
\- Давно?  
\- Нет. Но мне иногда кажется, что она все еще здесь. Я иногда продолжаю видеть ее. Говорить с ней. В какой-то мере, она и не уходила от меня. Но терять… - это так тяжело. Нам было хорошо вместе. Но, когда ее не стало…  
Триш поставил кружку на пол и повернулся к ангелу, положив свои руки к нему на колени. Поднял к нему голову.  
\- Ты ведь о кошке говоришь?  
Ангел робко и грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Я порой веду себя, как старик, да?  
Триш мотнул головой.  
\- Ты просто очень одинок. И боишься доверять людям.  
\- И мальчик прав! Мяу! Слушай его.  
Ангел посмотрел в дальний угол подвала, где на стопке старых журналов сидела она.  
Триш проследил за его взглядом.  
\- Что там?  
\- Она.  
Триш непонимающе обернулся.  
\- Что, кошка? Ты видишь там кошку? Прямо сейчас?  
Мальчишка поглядел на него, как на психа.  
Ангел печально кивнул головой:  
\- Она там.  
Триш поджал губы. Его руки напряглись. Кажется, он сейчас назовет ангела сумасшедшим. И, может быть, будет прав?  
Она нервно дернула хвостом, заслышав, как где-то в углу закопошилась крыса. В ней проснулась охотница. Она больше ни на кого не обращала внимания. Мгновение – и она сорвалась с места, спрыгнув со стопки журналов, оттолкнувшись от них задними лапками, и исчезла где-то в углу, за коробками.  
Журналы полетели на пол.  
Триш вздрогнул.  
\- Что это было? – он схватил ангела за брюки и с силой потряс его. – Что только сейчас произошло, а? они же ведь не сами по себе упали?  
\- Это была она, - проговорил ангел.  
\- Что?  
\- Кошка.  
Кажется, волосы Триша встали дыбом.  
\- Не бойся ее, - ласково попросил ангел.  
\- Эт-то… на самом деле?  
\- Почему, столкнувшись с непознанным, люди всегда начинают бояться?  
\- Здесь, в подвале заброшенного дома, с тобой живет призрак кошки, который ты видишь? – Триш был бледным и напуганным.  
\- Иди сюда, - проговорил ангел, нагибаясь к мальчишке и легонько целуя его в застывшие неподатливые губы.  
Триш даже не отреагировал, продолжая дикими глазами озираться по углам.  
\- Не бойся, она ушла. Прекрати! – с нажимом повторил ангел.  
Он несильно встряхнул Триша.  
Мальчишка перевел на него потрясенный взгляд.  
\- Привыкай!  
\- П-привыкать? Ты хочешь, чтобы я привык к этому?  
\- Если хочешь, ты всегда можешь уйти, - печально сказал ангел.  
\- Нет, но я просто…  
\- Она была со мной все это время. И, пока ты болел, - тоже.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. И она не возражает против тебя. Напротив, мне кажется, что ты даже нравишься ей.  
\- Но это дико, - жалобно произнес Триш.  
Ангел поднял его с пола и усадил к себе на колени.  
\- Этого не может быть, - слабеющим голосом пожаловался Триш.  
Ангел снова поцеловал его. Его руки бережно обняли Триша за талию, крепко прижали к груди.  
\- Осторожно… - прошептал ангел ему на ухо. – Не бойся. Она подошла к нам.  
\- Где? Где?! – Триш начал испуганно озираться кругом.  
Кошка сидела подле них на полу и немигающими глазами смотрела на Триша.  
\- Успокойся, - прошептал ангел.  
Его руки ласково гладили Триша по спине. Потом одна рука сместилась и легла мальчику на бедра. Триш дернулся, и тогда ангел еще раз поцеловал его, несильно куснув его за нижнюю губу. Губы Триша раскрылись, впуская его язык внутрь. Рука ангела легонько погладила Триша, и мальчик жалобно застонал. Ангел губами поймал этот стон, забирая его своим поцелуем.  
Кошка таинственно наблюдала за ними.  
Ангел закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как он и сам, подобно Тришу, начинает возбуждаться. А ведь он просто хотел успокоить мальчика. К чему это приведет?  
Триш отодвинулся.  
\- И где твоя кошка, - прошептал он.  
Она встала и вопросительно наклонила голову. Ангел с любовью улыбнулся ей. Тогда кошка, лениво поигрывая кончиком хвоста, приблизилась к ним вплотную и потерлась о ноги Триша серой спиной.  
\- А…а…  
\- Что? – с улыбкой спросил ангел, глядя на бледнеющего парня.  
\- Это она?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему ты ее видишь, а я – нет?  
Кошка отошла в сторону, а потом и вообще скрылась за ящиками.  
\- Почему я могу тебя видеть, красавица? Может, потому, что я не человек, а?  
\- Мяу…  
\- Где она сейчас?  
\- Ушла. – Ангел ссадил Триша, поставив его на пол.  
Кажется, парнишка был немного разочарован.  
\- Я все еще нервничаю, - провокационно сообщил он.  
\- Я вижу, как ты нервничаешь, - заявил ангел, покосившись на его брюки.  
Триш нахально ухмыльнулся. Хотя, кончики пальцев у него и правда дрожали. Ангел наклонил голову набок, размышляя, как бы Триш отреагировал, если бы увидел его крылья. Бросил бы его и сбежал?  
Триш пожал плечами и осторожно направился к чайнику, чтобы налить себе еще чаю.  
\- Послушай… - Триш вернулся, нагло усевшись к ангелу на колени и придерживая в руках горячую кружку чая. – Те перья… Не могла ли их притащить твоя кошка?  
Ангел немного помолчал. Сказать правду или соврать? Подтвердить предположение Триша было бы ложью, но тогда бы мальчишка перестал бы задавать ему вопросы…  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? Тогда не говори мне, что у тебя тут еще и призрак вороны летает, - Триш нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Такого тут нет. – Ангел положил руку Тришу на плечи. – Ты сам все увидишь. Потом.  
\- Да? – Триш опустил руки с зажатой в них чашкой чая. Внимательно посмотрел ангелу в глаза. – Когда?  
Ну, судя по тому, как настойчив ты иногда бываешь…  
\- Скоро…  
Триш отпил глоток чая.  
\- Ты не обиделся на меня?  
\- За что? – ангел удивленно моргнул.  
\- За то, что я испугался. Испугался ее, твою кошку.  
\- Нет. Ты очень мило испугался. Ты вообще очень милый…  
Триш состроил ему рожицу поверх чашки.

Очередное утро.  
Теплый Триш у него под одеялом.  
\- Доброе утро, Вель.  
\- Доброе утро…  
Руки Триша гладят его бедра. На Трише… совсем нет одежды. Обнаженный, он прекрасен. Триш нагибается над ним и целует его живот. Остается только беспомощно выгибаться под его губами, желая и прося большего. Его губы горячие, как и его дыхание. Голова Триша спускается ниже. Вот сейчас… Руки раздевают его, и настойчивые губы целуют его. Берут его… Наконец-то…  
Он так устал от своего одиночества, что сегодня ему хочется сдаться на волю Триша, позабыв обо всем, что могло бы его остановить…  
Сегодня…  
Это случится…  
У него кружится голова, и ощущения почти выплескиваются за край. Да, вот так… Мальчик… мой нежный мальчик…  
\- Постой! Как ты меня только что назвал?  
Он окончательно проснулся.  
Триш поднял голову.  
\- Элизъявель, - произнесли губы, только что целовавшие его.  
\- Что это за имя?  
\- Это твое имя.  
Триш лег на него сверху, вытянувшись всем телом.  
\- Ты разговаривал во сне. Я подумал немного и решил спросить твое имя. Ты ответил. – Триш пожал плечами.  
\- Странно, я ничего не помню. И имя… какое-то незнакомое…  
\- Оно не просто незнакомое, - заявил обиженно Триш. – Оно странное. Я впервые такое слышу. Оно вообще человеческое?  
\- А что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил?  
\- Правду! Я хочу знать о тебе правду!  
\- Правду? – ангел грустно улыбнулся. – Ты испугался моей кошки. Как же ты испугаешься меня?  
\- А что, тут есть чего бояться?  
Настырный мальчишка. Готов ко всему, да?  
\- Не знаю…  
\- Перестань дразнить мальчика. Он вполне готов узнать правду.  
\- Ты здесь, моя красавица? С добрым утром тебя!  
Кошка лежала на подлокотнике кресла, свесив вниз одну лапу и кончик хвоста.  
Триш покосился на кресло.  
\- Это она?  
Ангел кивнул.  
\- Между прочим, что ты думаешь насчет этого имени?  
\- Это действительно… твое имя. Мяу.  
\- А откуда оно тебе известно? Что еще ты обо мне знаешь?  
Триш, устав от молчания, приподнялся на руках. Его обнаженные бедра оставались прижиматься к нему.  
-¬ Я знаю не так уж и много. Только то, что ты сам рассказывал мне во сне. О светлых крыльях и о долгом одиночестве после них.  
\- Хм. Мне кажется, ты о чем-то молчишь.  
\- Мур-р! Мне кажется, твой мальчик проявляет нетерпение.  
Ангел только сейчас осознал, какая честь тела Триша так настойчиво льнет к нему. Он не мог не ответить на такое откровенное молчаливое признание.  
\- М-м-м, красавица моя, мне кажется, тебе лучше не видеть того, что сейчас тут будет…  
Кошка фыркнула.  
\- Как будто я не видела это уже много раз в твоих снах! Скажи лучше, что ты меня стесняешься!  
Она лениво поднялась с кресла, неслышно спрыгнула на пол и демонстративно направилась к двери, выйдя на улицу прямо сквозь нее.  
\- Ушла? – спросил Триш.  
\- Ушла, - кивнул ангел. Секундочку… - Триш?  
\- Да?  
\- А что тебе снится?  
\- Снится?..  
Кажется, он покраснел? Лежит на нем, в чем мать родила, прижимаясь к нему своим возбужденным членом и краснеет, вспоминая сон???  
\- Ну, давай, скажи же мне…  
\- На самом деле, я почти ничего не помню, - пробормотал Триш, неуверенно улыбаясь. – Но это что-то приятное!  
Вот так. Что-то приятное. Ясно.  
\- Ты не будешь против, если я…  
\- Что?  
Триш очнулся от своих воспоминаний о ночных грезах и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Если я завяжу тебе глаза.  
Триш нахмурился.  
\- Зачем?  
\- И еще руки.  
\- Что???  
\- …можно?  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Так надо.  
\- Тебе этого так хочется? – почему он выглядит таким печальным? Или он просто смущен?  
\- Нет, - ангел нагнул к себе его голову и поцеловал. – Но так надо.  
Он перекатился на кровати, подминая Триша под себя.  
\- Мы… сделаем это сейчас? – неужели он действительно напуган?  
\- А о чем ты думал, когда будил меня вот так?  
Элизъявель просунул раскрытую ладонь между его ног и погладил Триша. Мальчик запрокинул голову на подушку.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты проявляешь инициативу, - сообщил ему ангел, - но еще больше мне нравится видеть тебя таким вот беспомощным, как сейчас. Когда я держу тебя в своих руках… Когда могу гладить тебя и ласкать без сопротивления с твоей стороны. Ведь это означает, что ты согласен на все, верно? Так как насчет моей маленькой просьбы? Я хочу связать тебя.  
Триш жалобно застонал. Ему действительно это нравилось. Признавать за собой поражение.  
Он сам завел руки за голову, позволяя ангелу обвить их веревками и привязать к доскам, на которых лежала кровать. Глаза Тришу ангел плотно завязал темной тканью. Так мальчик не сможет увидеть его крылья или прикоснуться к ним. Он поцеловал его в губы, проникая в его рот языком.  
Нежный Триш… Ласковый. Мой нежный мальчик… Такой уступчивый… Послушный… Как чутко он ловит каждое движение его рук, откликаясь на прикосновения его губ… Это заставляет его мозг плавиться от странной вседозволенности. Он чувствует свою власть над этим мальчиком, и то, что Триш так легко доверил ему себя, только усиливает его удовольствие.  
Нет, нельзя позволять себе замыкаться на своих собственных чувствах! Сначала он должен позаботиться о мальчике. Дарить наслаждение не менее приятно, чем получать.  
Ему хотелось изучить Триша. Узнать каждую клеточку его тела. Прочитать все его ощущения. Увидеть, что произойдет, если он коснется его здесь или там.  
И он прикасался к нему, дразня его грудь языком и кончиками пальцев. Целуя его живот и проводя языком по его вздрагивающим ребрам. Его шея… Хотелось куснуть ее, и, когда он сделал это, Триш застонал. Застонал и пошевелил бедрами.  
Так вот, что ему нравится?  
Он прикусил кончик его соска, и Триш потрясенно вскрикнул.  
\- Что такое? Тебе понравилось?  
Триш не ответил.  
\- Скажи, или я больше не буду так делать, - попросил ангел.  
Он наклонился и легонько куснул его живот.  
Триш вздрогнул всем телом. Бедра его приподнялись. Он был уже давно возбужден.  
\- Ну, так как? О чем ты думаешь?  
Он нагнулся над бедрами Триша и, не прикасаясь, подул на них. Триш снова застонал.  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
Мальчик, задыхаясь собственным удовольствием, проговорил:  
\- Я думаю о тебе. О том, что у тебя странное имя… Элизъявель…  
\- Нет, надо произносить немного иначе… Aelis`avel…вот так…  
\- Aelis`avel…Вот так?  
\- Вот так… - пробормотал ангел, опуская голову и обнимая его губами.  
\- А-а-а-а…  
Триш изо всех натянул веревки, подавшись к нему навстречу.  
Элизъявель плотно обхватил его ртом, не обращая внимания на жалостливые стоны Триша. Его руки надавили на его бедра, раздвигая ноги мальчика шире…  
\- Н-е-ет… не надо… не так сразу… Я же больше не смогу… Ну, пожалуйста!  
И Триш вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- Нет, я же не хотел так… Зачем ты меня заставил? Я хотел… вместе с тобой… А как же теперь ты?..  
Ангел приблизился к его губам, закрывая их своим поцелуем. Мальчик замолчал, чувствуя в этом поцелуе себя самого.  
\- Лежи спокойно, - прошептал Элизъявель. – Мы скоро продолжим.  
\- Но я не знаю, смогу ли я снова…  
Ангел куснул его за шею.  
\- Тогда я просто возьму тебя, верно? И ты не сможешь мне помешать, да?  
\- Да…  
Ангел покосился на бедра Триша и усмехнулся. Похоже, просто взять его не удастся. Мальчик снова начинал возбуждаться. Какой же он славный!  
Он прилег на кровать подле Триша, стараясь оттянуть тот момент, о котором просило его собственное тело. Его собственное тело… настойчиво тянулось к Тришу, хотело обладать им. Но сможет ли Триш вот так вот сразу принять его? Не будет ли ему больно или неприятно?  
\- Чего ты ждешь?  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался ангел, – быть может, твоего разрешения…  
Вместо ответа, Триш нахально раздвинул ноги, чуть приподняв бедра.  
\- Как тебе такое разрешение?  
\- Вот так, значит? – удивился ангел.  
\- Да. Я опять тебя хочу.  
\- Ты смелый, - проговорил Элизъявель, поднимаясь, чтобы принять приглашение Триша. – Не боишься того, что сейчас будет?  
\- Боюсь, - честно признался мальчик.  
\- Напрасно, - прошептал ангел, наклоняясь к его губам. Триш вздрогнул, когда почувствовал его первое движение. – Я постараюсь быть аккуратным… Не волнуйся… Вот так… не больно?  
\- Нет, - ответил Триш прямо в его губы, - это приятно. Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь…  
\- Мне… ты нравишься… - простонал Элизъявель, окунаясь в свое блаженство все глубже и глубже. Как же это было хорошо...  
Триш действительно оказался умелым и подготовленным. Его бедра мягко встречали каждое его движение, позволяя погрузиться так глубоко, как он только мог пожелать…  
\- Триш…  
\- Тебе нравится, - напряженно спросил мальчик.  
\- А тебе?  
\- Неужели ты сам не видишь? Мне кажется, я из-за тебя скоро… опять кончу.  
\- Да… я тоже…  
Элизъявель просунул руку между их соединенных тел и обнял ладонью плоть Триша. Тот застонал, натянув связывающие его веревочные путы. Продолжая поглаживать его в ритме движения их тел, Элизъявель чуть ускорил темп. Триш тонко всхлипнул, не в силах больше сдерживаться, и тогда… ангел…  
И тогда он почувствовал свои крылья.  
Они вырвались из его тела вместе с ощущением сладкого мучительного экстаза. Элизъявель беспомощно закричал, выгибая спину и одновременно глубоко погружаясь в тело Триша. Его ослепил свет.  
Ангел бессильно упал на Триша, укрыв их обоих своими безвольными крыльями. Не было больше сил, чтобы даже просто пошевелиться.  
\- Триш… мой ласковый Триш….  
Мальчик с трудом разлепил дрожащие губы.  
\- Что это за свет? Вель, что это светится? Покажи мне…  
\- Нет… Подожди, сейчас все закончится. Просто подожди немного.  
Триш натянул веревки, тщетно пытаясь их порвать.  
\- Покажи мне! Я должен увидеть! Нет!!! Развяжи меня!  
\- Триш!  
\- Дай мне посмотреть на тебя!!!  
Он замотал головой, стараясь избавиться от повязки. Ему это удалось, но ангел во время прикрыл его глаза рукой.  
\- Ну почему? – простонал Триш. – Дай мне их увидеть. Дай увидеть твои крылья…  
\- Нет… нет…  
Под ладонью ангела Триш заплакал. Из-под пальцев потекли слезы.  
Когда Элизъявель убрал ладонь, крыльев уже не было.  
Он отвязал мальчика, и Триш, насупившись и не говоря ни слова, отправился умываться. Вернулся он минут через пять; с его тела стекала мелкими капельками вода. Мальчик подошел к ангелу, сидящему на кровати, размахнулся и отвесил ему пощечину мокрой рукой. Хлестко и со всей силы. Голова Элизъявеля дернулась в сторону. Он поднял на Триша сумрачный взгляд. Триш поджал губы и размахнулся снова, но ангел поймал его за руку и повалил мальчишку на кровать. Прижал к одеялу, надавив коленом.  
\- Лежи, пока не успокоишься, - прорычал Элизъявель, бешено сверкая алой злобой своих глаз.  
Мальчишка истерично вырывался, извиваясь и барахтаясь под ним. Элизъявель бесился с каждой секундой все сильнее. Еще немного… и неизвестно, что он сделает с Тришем…  
Внезапно Триш зачарованно замер.  
Почему он на него так смотрит? Как мышь на кобру.  
Триш опять дернулся, и ангел сжал руки сильнее, оставляя на запястьях мальчишки синяки.  
\- Вель… твои крылья… - пролепетал, наконец, Триш.  
Ангел разжал руки, только сейчас ощущая за спиной своей распустившиеся невесомые крылья цвета черной злобной обиды.  
\- Твои крылья… черные?.. Я их почти не вижу; они забирают свет, Вель… - Триш сел на кровати.  
Злоба и бешенство быстро таяли. Все… Теперь поздно что-либо делать. Элизъявель потянулся к мальчику и поцеловал его в глаза.  
\- Закрой их, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы они забрали свет и из твоих глаз тоже…  
\- Вель… - Триш подчинился и теперь обнимал его за крылатые плечи.  
\- Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты видел их черными…  
\- Вель… Ангел Элизъявель… Значит, ты – ангел?  
\- Выходит, что так… - он пожал плечами.  
\- Не злись на меня, пожалуйста, - попросил Триш.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Потому что… я люблю тебя…  
\- … что?..  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Нет…  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
\- Не надо, прекрати…  
\- Я…  
Ангел обхватил рукой его подбородок и насильно закрыл рот Триша поцелуем.  
\- Сейчас же перестань говорить мне такие вещи…  
\- Вель…  
Триш снова обнял его и потянул за собой на кровать. Ангел упал следом, распахнув крылья, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
\- Не бойся, я не обманываю тебя… Я говорю то, что чувствую… Люблю тебя…  
Триш…мой ласковый… мой нежный мальчик… а что мне делать, если я, кажется, тоже тебя люблю? Так внезапно и неосторожно – уже люблю? Я ведь боялся доверить тебе свои крылья… А теперь сама моя душа жаждет быть открытой перед тобой… А я этого до сих пор боюсь.  
Они вместе лежали на кровати, обняв друг друга. Прошло уже около часа, а крылья все никак не хотели исчезать. Ангел лежал на боку и рассматривал счастливое лицо Триша. Глаза мальчика были закрыты, но он не спал. Он рассказывал о своей жизни. О тех моментах, когда был счастлив. О тех случаях, когда радовался. Ангел слушал и улыбался вместе с ним. Но крылья не исчезали, потому что не исчезало настроение. Настроение страха и недоверия. Почему-то ангел боялся любви. Отрицал ее. Почему? Может, его кто-то… предал в прошлом? Или предателем был… он сам?  
Похолодев от внезапной догадки, Элизъявель дернулся. Неужели память возвращается к нему? А… хочет ли он этого теперь? Что такого страшного было сокрыто его беспамятством?  
Триш протянул к нему свои ищущие руки.  
\- Элизъявель… Вель… пожалуйста…  
\- Что? – он наклонился, целуя мальчика в сладкие, чуть распухшие губы.  
\- Давай сделаем это снова…  
\- Триш… - ангел почувствовал растерянность.  
\- Только не завязывай мне глаз, пожалуйста…  
\- Но…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты снова сделал меня своим, Вель… Я хочу, чтобы ты еще раз… кончил для меня…  
\- Кто тебе разрешил говорить такие вещи, - проворчал ангел, чувствуя, что, кажется, краснеет. – Где ты таких выражений понабрался?  
\- А как мне тебя попросить? – Триш улыбнулся. – Я знаю все слова. Хочешь, я скажу, чтобы ты меня тра…  
\- Нет, - поспешно возразил Элизъявель, снова его целуя. – Лучше я сделаю вид, что ты меня уже уговорил.  
\- Ты смутился? – руки Триша проскользнули к его бедрам и прикоснулись к растущей плоти. – Чего же тут смущаться? А еще ты возбудился…  
\- Ох, Триш…  
\- Это хорошо. Возьми меня прямо сейчас…  
\- Но сам ты еще не…  
\- Я хочу вырасти под тобой… Ну, давай, - Триш раздвинул ноги, направляя его в себя.  
\- Триш… До чего же… ты… нахальный… пацан!..  
Нахальный пацан в ответ застонал сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Что? Я сделал тебе больно?  
\- Н-нет…  
\- Зачем ты врешь? – спросил Элизъявель, снова шевельнув бедрами.  
Триш непроизвольно вскинул руки, и тогда ангел, поймав его запястья одной ладонью, заломил руки мальчика за голову.  
Триш застонал, прикусив губу.  
\- Скажи, что тебе больно. Ну же… - снова просил его ангел.  
\- Зачем ты так? – сдавленно прошептал Триш.  
\- Затем, что тебе самому это нравится, - заявил Элизъявель, медленно, но уверенно делая еще один мощный толчок бедрами.  
\- Да? Я пока этого что-то не заметил, - пробормотал Триш, тщетно стараясь расслабить застывшие мышцы.  
\- Ты видишь? – почти пропел Элизъявель у него над ухом, - я снова взял тебя. Я тебя трахаю, и я скоро для тебя кончу.  
Триш вздрогнул.  
\- Не волнуйся, - проговорил вдруг ангел серьезным тоном. Он замер и теперь просто лежал, совершенно не шевелясь, - я буду сейчас осторожен. Неужели ты решил, что я стану думать только о себе?  
\- Ну… - Триш нервно улыбнулся уголком рта, – была такая мысль.  
\- Напрасно…  
Отпустив его руки, которые так и остались безвольно лежать на подушке, Элизъявель принялся целовать Триша в губы, в шею… Он аккуратно лизнул ямку между его хрупкими ключицами. В ответ мальчик запрокинул голову, а по его телу прошла волна тонкой дрожи. Вскользь проведя пальцами по его подмышкам, Элизъявель положил руку на живот Триша. Мальчик шевельнул бедрами, приподняв ангела и позволив ему погрузиться в себя еще чуть глубже. Элизъявель, с трудом сдержавшись, немного отодвинулся. Рукой он коснулся Триша, обнял его и с радостью почувствовал его поднимающееся возбуждение.  
\- Вот ты уже и растешь подо мной, - прошептал Вель Тришу на ухо.  
Голова мальчика дернулась.  
\- Все к этому и идет, - проговорил Вель, – и скоро ты увидишь мои крылья… Помоги мне немного… - с этими словами он потянул Триша за правую руку, опустив ее на его же плоть.  
Триш сдавленно вздохнул. Он чуть шевельнул рукой, лаская сам себя.  
\- Да, молодец… Спасибо, Триш… Только не останавливайся…  
Элизъявель навис над мальчиком, опершись на обе руки, и осторожно шевельнул бедрами. Триш мотнул головой, что-то невнятно простонав.

\- Можно я буду теперь делать это сильнее?.. Вот так?.. И вот так, можно?  
Триш вместо ответа выгнул спину, встречая каждое его движение. И, чем глубже двигался Вель, тем быстрее была рука Триша. В какой-то момент, Элизъявель схватил Триша за руку и отбросил ее в сторону. Мальчик несогласно вскрикнул, снова намереваясь продолжить начатое, и тогда Вель сплел его пальцы со своими, припечатав обе его руки к одеялу.  
\- Все, тебе уже хватит.  
\- Но… но я… я…  
\- Ты?..  
\- Я уже сейчас…  
\- И я тоже… Можно я опять сделаю это в тебя?  
\- М-м-м… да…  
\- Ты уверен?.. Может, ты хочешь это увидеть?  
Триш промолчал, борясь с подступающим блаженством.  
Элизъявель отпустил его руки, обняв мальчика за бедра. Последние его толчки были мощными и болезненными, но Тришу было уже все равно… Он раскрылся для него так широко, что ангел вскрикнул, потерянно падая в водоворот собственных ощущений. С мучительным наслаждением чувствуя, как проливается свет с его крыльев, падая на взмокшее и сосредоточенное лицо Триша, освещая его содрогающееся в беспомощном экстазе тело.  
\- …смотри…  
Триш осторожно приоткрыл глаза.  
Ангел улыбался.  
\- Я вспомнил…  
Мальчик удовлетворенно кивнул. Он засыпал.

\- Эй, Вель…  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Мне от твоих перьев чихать хочется.  
\- Да?  
\- Особенно от таких, как это, самых мелких и пушистых.  
\- Ай!!! Я не просил его выдергивать! А если оно больше не вырастет?  
\- Вель! Конечно, оно уже не вырастет; я же его выдернул!  
\- Ну…  
\- А теперь, может, ты прекратишь нагло дрыхнуть на мне и расскажешь, что это ты там вспомнил?  
\- Хм… А, по-моему, первым нагло дрыхнуть начал именно ты!  
\- Да? А нечего было со мной такое вытворять! «Скажи, что тебе больно… тебе же это нравится!»  
\- Ну… не дразнись.  
\- Я тебе сейчас все перья повыдергаю!  
\- Может, хочешь повторить?  
\- А-а? Н-нет… не сейчас… Лучше… лучше расскажи, о чем ты вспомнил!  
\- Ага! Ты покраснел! Значит, тебе действительно понравилось?  
\- Элизъявель!!!  
\- У-у-у, как грозно ты произносишь мое имя!  
\- …ты в… и… туда же свои… вместе с… …!  
\- А вот ругаться тебе никто не разрешал!  
\- Отпусти! Отпусти!!!  
\- Не будешь больше ругаться?  
\- Сделай чаю, а?  
\- Чего? Сам сделай!  
\- А тебе вставать ближе.  
\- Тут одинаково!  
\- …ага, только ты до сих пор на мне лежишь…  
\- Ладно.

\- Так вот. Слушай. Когда обнаружилось, что мне неизвестна любовь, я был сослан сюда. Мне был дан выбор, лишиться памяти или крыльев. Я был очень горд, и поэтому решил оставить себе свой истинный облик. Я был должен находиться здесь до тех пор, пока не полюблю кого-нибудь.  
Триш, покрутив в руках кружку с горячим чаем, скептично вздернул бровь и констатировал:  
\- Знаешь, все это звучит, как полный бред из какой-нибудь слезливой драмы.  
\- Ну, извини, что не могу предложить тебе боевик или ужасы!  
Триш хмыкнул.  
\- Ну и как же так вышло, что ангел не знал любви?  
\- Выходит, что такой уж я дефективный уродился, - Элизъявель пожал плечами.  
Ангел уже допил чай и теперь деловито расчесывал свои волосы, сосредоточенно разбирая их на пряди, чтобы заплести косу. Вдруг он опустил руки и тоскливо посмотрел вверх. Триш встревожено проследил за его взглядом.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Знаешь, я так давно уже не был дома…  
\- А ты можешь вернуться? Теперь, когда ты уже все вспомнил…  
\- Могу… или не могу? – ангел повернулся к Тришу. – Я не знаю!  
\- Как это так?  
\- Я… - ангел протянулся к мальчику и накрыл ладонь Триша своей рукой, - я не хочу возвращаться, оставляя тебя здесь.  
\- Вот, значит, как? - пробормотал Триш, отставив чай в строну. – Выходит, что теперь ты не можешь вернуться из-за меня?  
\- Выходит, что так, - ангел пожал плечами.  
\- И что, ничего нельзя сделать? Совсем ничего?  
Элизъявель оценивающе присмотрелся к мальчику.  
\- Вообще-то можно… Хочешь я возьму тебя с собой?  
\- Правда?!  
\- Погоди радоваться, - поспешил охладить его веселье ангел. – Мы уже не сможем вернуться сюда.  
\- Почему?  
\- А как ты себе это представляешь? Это ведь не поездка в другой город на выходные! Это… это совсем другой мир…  
\- Но там… там ведь хорошо? Мы сможем там быть вместе? – Триш с надеждой ждал ответа.  
\- Да. Там хорошо. И ты даже сможешь увидеть мою кошку.  
Триш глотнул чаю.  
\- Когда отправляемся?  
\- Что? Ты согласен? Ты точно хорошо подумал?  
Триш печально улыбнулся:  
\- А что меня тут держит? Покажи мне свой другой мир, пожалуйста.  
Ангел с какой-то болезненной нежностью погладил Триша по щеке.  
Мой наивный… ласковый мальчик… Неужели ты не понимаешь… что сейчас умрешь?  
Но так даже лучше. Ты ведь так прекрасен… в свои последние мгновения жизни… С этой беспечной улыбкой на губах… Приготовься, малыш. Я ведь полюбил тебя… так сильно, что сейчас убью… Заберу твою жизнь с собой, - навсегда…

…

\- Так вот она, какая, эта правда?  
\- Да…  
\- Мне нравится твоя кошка.  
\- И все?  
\- И мои новые крылья.  
\- И все?  
\- И твои поцелуи…  
\- Тогда зачем ты плачешь?  
\- Не знаю… Мне кажется, что…  
\- Что?  
\- Мне кажется, что все сказки теперь закончились…  
\- Дурачок… Кому они были нужны, эти сказки?  
\- Хм…

В результате пожара, произошедшего в одном из старых районов северного города, при разборе завала в подвале заброшенного дома, были обнаружены тела двух мужчин. Возраст старшего из них составлял предположительно около тридцати лет, младшего – около семнадцати. Причина возгорания – неисправность электропроводки.  
Личности погибших установить не удалось.


End file.
